For Good
by Pricat
Summary: Charming has made both Shrek and Fiona sick with ogre flu and ogre pox. He then orders the Black Knight to capture them so it's up to Puss and Artie to help sround the house and look after the triplets. Can they do it and stop Charming?


For Good 

A/N- This is just something I felt like writing about Shrek and Fiona getting sick with both ogre flu and ogre pox as well as the triplets and Artie is the only one who can help.

Charming cackled as he entered the swamp. It was ogre flu and ogre pox season. He knew one way to bring down Shrek evilly. He'd gotten the germs from other ogres who'd had both but recovered. He'd made the germs a little more tricky to cure instantly as he put the salve over the ogre's sleeping body.

He snuck back out. The next morning Fiona was cooking breakfast as Shrek walked in. He wasn't feeling the same as he always did. "_I wonder what's up with him. He mustn't be feeling well. Maybe I should check him out." _She thought as she felt his fore head. It was warm. "Maybe you should go back to bed." She told him. "Why? I'm fine." Shrek said weakly. "Okay." Fiona said as she saw him rest his head on the table.

She then put him over her shoulder in a fireman's lift and went into the bed room. She noticed some purple spots on his face. "That's weird. Maybe I should get a doctor." Fiona thought as she put a cool cloth on her husband's head. She was worried. Puss then gasped as he saw Shrek in bed. "Do you know what's up with him?" she asked him. He then examined him. "It's ogre pox with a lot of ogre flu thrown in there for good measure. It's nothing to worry about. This is the time of year when this is common." he explained. He then told her to bring him some fluids.

Charming smiled as he watched this. He knew that Fiona would catch it from her husband and then capture them together when they were weak and buggy. After the next few days Fiona was in bed beside her husband. She'd caught his germs and was feeling miserable. Puss noticed the triplets being hyper and noisy. "Guys keep the noise down, okay? Mommy and Daddy aren't feeling well and they can't rest with you guys making lots of noise." he told them as Meatballs threw a rattle at him. His brother Spam and his sister Felicia laughed at that. "That's not funny, that's very naughty!" he said trying to be stern but smiled. It was impossible to be mad at them. He then went to make them lunch and bring Shrek and Fiona some juice.

Since Donkey was taking care of his family and couldn't be trusted, it was up to Puss to look after his ogre amigo and his family but needed help. He then saw Artie walk in through the front door. The triplets crawled over to Artie. "Aww! Hey there cuties. Where's Daddy and Mommy?" he saiud. He then helped Puss put them in their high chairs. "Shrek and Fiona aren't themselves, they're in bed." Puss said to him. He walked into their bedroom. His mouth was open wide at his cousin and Shrek in their weak and sickened state. Puss cracked up softly at Artie's expression. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious. Just ogre pox and ogre flu season. I hope they get better or... I just thought of something. What if Charming made them sick as revenge. It's possible right?" he told him. "You do have a point. Can you help me with this?" he replied. Artie nodded. He then walked out into the kitchen. Meatballs was banging on the high chair table with his spoon. Spam was babbling to himself

Felicia was reaching out for the sunflowers on the kitchen table. Artie then watched as Puss gave them bottles while he was making lunch. Meatballs started crying. "Hey nino what's wrong?" Puss asked him. He felt his fore head with his paw. "Madre Dios! He's got a temperature! This is very bad. It's going to spread to the other two and then all three of them will be sick and buggy and crying all night." he told him. Artie then picked Meatballs up. "It'll be alright. I bet you just got a little bit of the flu, that's all." he said comforting the babe. But he saw some purple spots on his ears. "Oh man. He's got both like Daddy and Mommy. We might need to keep him away from his brother and sister until he's better." Artie replied. "That's a bad idea Artie. They're triplets so they like being together and don't like being split up." Puss told him. But later as he was setting them down for a nap, Spam and Felicia started to sneeze and had purple spots.

Charming laughed as he watched this. "So now his little brats have gotten sick too. Good. Now things will be more fun." he thought as he bided his time. Fiona then saw Artie come in. "Hey Artie. I'm sorry about this. We didn't plan to get sick like this. How're the kids?" she told him but she sounded weird because her nose was blocked and her voice was weak. "It's okay. I have a feeling somebody wanted you guys to get sick. Also the babies sort of got sick too. But don't worry Puss and I are taking care of them." he replied. He then heard Puss call for him. Fiona then followed Artie into the kitchen. Meatballs was hugging Puss but wouldn't let go. "He looks tired. They've been running him ragged since he got here. Maybe he should take a siesta while I take care of them." she said getting Meatballs off Puss gently. "Mucho gracias senora. The little ninos have taken the energy out of me." he replied yawning. He then kicked off his boots and got into a cat basket and pulled a black blanket over himself and his eyes closed.

Fiona smiled wearily as the babies were in their cot beside her and Shrek's bed. She was hugging Meatballs and Spam while Felicia was asleep in the cot. She was feeling his fore head. "Somebody has a fever." she said coughing slightly. She then gave him some milk. He began to calm down. "Aww poor Meatballs. We're not well are we?" Shrek said weakly. He had over heard Artie and Fiona talking.

Charming smiled. Now was the time to take them while they were weak and couldn't fight back. "Go now Black Knight and bring them to me.. alive!" he told him cackling as he went off to do his bidding...


End file.
